In multicast routing, routing paths can be described in the form of trees that include a source or a rendezvous point (RP) at the root of a tree, branches formed by routers that separate routing paths, and leaves (i.e., receivers) that receive traffic. For a domain generally, since a tree may include multiple paths from a receiver to the root, once a path is generated, modifying the path can be challenging. Modifying a path can also be challenging when connecting different multicast domains. For example, once a router of a receiving multicast domain receives a packet from a forwarding multicast domain via a set path, traffic flow can be disrupted if the traffic is not appropriately routed by the receiving multicast domain.